Epidemiologic research in oral health is at a crossroads. There is increasing pressure for oral health research to be less costly, yet more relevant to clinical care. The proposed research project will use decision analysis to develop frameworks for identification of epidemiologic data needs in oral health research. The approach seeks to highlight the translational role played by epidemiology in linking basic science technological advances with clinical care. The project will: 1) Outline frameworks for identification of epidemiologic data needs in oral health policy initiatives related to technology assessment in xerostomia, adult periodontitis, coronal caries, root caries, and tooth loss in adults aged 55-79. 2) Demonstrate the frameworks using existing data from a longitudinal study of adults in western New York. Estimates of disease probabilities will be generated through use of modern computation procedures for longitudinal data including logistic regression and Poisson regression using generalized estimating equations and/or complex survey data techniques to adjust for lack of independence of observations made within the same person. The project will provide a career development opportunity for a new investigator and apply an approach that was propose for medical technology assessment to oral health using epidemiologic data.